Les choses changent
by Dagron
Summary: Spoilers pour le tome 60. Aï Haibara contemple sa relation avec Edogawa, ainsi que sa position face a un nouveau voisin assez etrange.


_One shot dédié à Aï Yagami du forum Beika pour son amour du couple Conan-Ai.  
Attention, cet fic contient des spoilers pour le tome 60 de Detective Conan._

**Les choses changent.**

Numéro 21, second quartier de Beika.

Les livres ornant les nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque Kudo sont recouverts d'une fine couverture de poussière. Les fenêtres, eux, en sont dépourvues. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car ils laissent bien mieux passer la lumière du soleil couchant ainsi. Les doux rayons passent devant des tomes envieux pour illuminer l'objet de leur jalousie. Un simple bureau, posé au milieu de la pièce, accapare toute l'attention tant convoitée de l'unique occupant. Le bureau est propre, si ce n'est un peu encombré par divers ouvrages visiblement empruntés à une source extérieur. L'homme y a fait une place pour un ordinateur portable qu'il vient juste d'éteindre. Il rabaisse l'écran pour mieux tendre la main vers un verre contenant un liquide auburn. Le bois et le cuire du bureau brille de joie sous les couleurs réfractées de la boisson. Le buveur sirote quelques gorgées avant de baisser ses yeux vers le verre qu'il tient. Il observe à travers ses lunettes la couleur ambrée si similaire à celle de ses cheveux.

La table, tout comme la maison, l'ont bien agréablement accueilli, même si elles étaient plus habituées à un propriétaire aux cheveux sombres et à moustache qu'à un jeune étudiant des sciences. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il n'était ni le fils, ni la femme du grand écrivain à qui tout ce domaine appartenait. Mais là où la maison et son contenu étaient concernés, cet intrus leur convenait bien mieux que de rester une demeure vide. Il n'y a rien de pire pour une demeure que d'être considéré par les enfants du voisinage comme une maison hantée. Rien de pire, et rien de plus démoralisant.

Alors diantre! Naturellement la maison s'en fiche si cet occupant opportun semble plus intéressé par les occupants du domicile voisin que n'est raisonnable. Elle laisse à l'homme le champ libre pour regarder à travers la fenêtre du le couloir menant à la pièce. Elle ne tente pas de fermer la porte de la bibliothèque grâce à un courant d'air. Le rideau devant la vitre reste bien tiré. Bien qu'il y ait des arbustes et un mur entre la demeure et la maison voisine, cela ne semble guère empêcher l'homme de voir l'objet de ses attentions lorsqu'il détourne les yeux de son verre. Au premier étage de la maison voisine, à travers les nombreuses vitres qui rendent la maison du professeur si reconnaissable, il peut apercevoir la jeune enfant. Il ne distingue pas grand-chose. La couleur de ses cheveux, similaires aux siens. La façon dont elle croise les bras peut-être. Il peut s'imaginer la petite fille entrain de regarder la maison qui l'héberge avec crainte et suspicion. En réalité, pense-t-il, elle est plus probablement entrain de bailler en regardant la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. N'empêche... Il n'empêche que...

-

Les choses changent.

Aï Haibara, l'enfant en question, regarde d'un air las le numéro 21. La première fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, la maison était déjà inhabitée. Elle y était allée par deux fois pour vérifier si oui ou non l'occupant d'alors, un certain Shinichi Kudo, était bien décédé. La poussière était omniprésente, les compteurs d'électricité et d'eau n'avaient guère bougés d'un pouce. A sa troisième visite, elle affaiblie et affalée devant, sous la pluie, elle avait eu confirmation de ses suspicions. Kudo avait survécu, et avait trouvé refuge ailleurs, sous la forme d'un enfant... Tout comme elle avait finalement trouvé refuge chez le professeur Agasa.

Et voilà que maintenant la maison de Kudo, dont l'état inhabité avait assuré l'organisation de son trépas, était occupée par un étranger, un individu fort suspect d'ailleurs. Le genre d'individu qu'à sa première rencontre avec le récemment rebaptisé "Conan Edogawa" ce dernier se serait empressé de confronter...

Et voilà qu'il accueillait les bras ouverts ce type dans son véritable domicile. Domicile étrangement proche de celui où se trouvait la cible de l'organisation dont elle soupçonnait cet Okiya d'être membre. Presque une dizaine de mois à lui apprendre la prudence, à lui rappeler les conséquences néfastes de tout acte irréfléchi, à l'instruire sur le modus operandi de ses "hommes en noir" sans pour autant le compromettre avec trop d'information, et voilà comment il la remercie? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver par le passé, à ce minuscule nigaud obsédé par les enquêtes.

Elle soupire. Sa peau est maintenant couleur ambre. Le soleil couchant colore ses cheveux d'un rouge sombre, et ses yeux fixent les nuages. Elle se souvient du moment où une petite fille qui n'avait même pas huit ans s'était accaparée un soleil couchant pour tenter de créer un souvenir romantique avec le prince charmant de son enfance. Elle l'y avait aidé. Elle était complice. Alors qu'à peine quelques mois avant, la même petite fille l'avait confrontée en lui demandant si elles étaient rivales. Deux petites filles, rivales pour les affections d'un jeune garçon qui était en réalité un jeune homme avec d'yeux que pour une seule femme, une autre. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée candidate pour ses attentions. C'était clair dés le départ pour Haibara que le cœur de ce jeune Kudo était déjà pris.

N'empêche... Il n'empêche que...

Il y a eu des moments où elle s'était dit que les choses changent, que peut-être...

C'est idiot, elle le sait, mais elle se souvient d'un temps où elle s'était accrochée à sa chemise, les larmes aux yeux. Il était resté là, muet. Il l'avait accueillie comme son ennemie, et pourtant il l'avait soutenu comme un ami, un compagnon, alors qu'il venait tout juste de la rencontrer. Quelque chose s'était créée à cet instant, et par là suite... Bah la suite...

Dans un stade de foot, elle le taquine. Il veut connaître son âge. Dans un château européen, planté en pleine montagne nippone, ils sont nez à nez. Elle apprend à le connaître. Un hôtel en feu, il lui sauve sa vie. Elle veut partir, protéger sa vie. Il la convainc de rester auprès de lui. Elle lui donne sa chance, une opportunité pour se déclarer à celle qu'il aime. Il la gaspille. Il a encore besoin d'elle. Elle lui laisse un message codé, elle est convaincue qu'il le résoudra sans souci. Elle sait comment il fonctionne maintenant. Elle a le moral à zéro, la peur l'empêche de dormir la nuit. Il la rassure. De nouveau il lui sauve la vie... Une vie qu'elle était prête à sacrifier pour lui. Il lui apprend à chérir cette vie, si précieuse à ses yeux. Le tout entremêlé de disputes, de jeux d'esprits, de discussions variées dont la profondeur et la mondanité les préservent tous deux du déclin.

Tant de petits moments insignifiants, tant d'occasions, tant d'indices...

La raison a des règles que le cœur ignore. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'espoir, mais malgré cela, le jeune détective s'était trouvé une place dans ses affections.

Mais les choses changent.

Grâce à lui, elle a pu goûter pleinement aux joies d'une seconde enfance. Grâce à lui, l'ombre de noirceur qui la tourmentait lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui s'était peu à peu envolée. Grâce à lui, elle s'était retrouvée dans un amour à sens unique.

Et grâce à lui, elle a maintenant un ennemi au pas de sa porte.

Rah, son amour pour lui est bel et bien mort. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une amitié sincère entremêlée d'une certaine irritation. Il n'a pas changé, pourtant les choses ont changés. Elle n'a plus l'élément de mystère qui lui avait permis à de nombreuses occasions de voir son visage plié par une expression d'incompréhension ou de peur. Il n'a plus tant besoin d'elle pour son savoir que comme agent neutre de ses déductions. Ils ne sont plus qu'amis. Elle la scientifique caché au sous-sol, lui le détective "qui sait tout" et agit en tant que tel.

Vivement qu'elle trouve moyen de lui faire prendre son pressentiment à propos de son nouveau voisin au sérieux.

Qui sait, les choses changent après tout. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour lui faire voir raison.

N'empêche... Il n'empêche que... Cet Okiya... Son aura lui dit quelque chose.

**Fin.**


End file.
